pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Viridian City and Beyond!
Viridian City and Beyond! is the second episode of Kanto Reborn. Plot Continuing from the last episode, Leaf is walking along Route 1. (Leaf, humming): On the road to Viridian City! Leaf sees a Pidgey in the grass. (Dexter): Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings and ground level to kick up blinding sand. (Leaf): It's common..ugh. She sighs and walks away, but the Pidgey, angered, pecks her head. (Leaf): OW! You evil Pidgey! (Pidgey): Pidg PIDGEY. Leaf pulls out a Poké Ball, and prepares to throw it at Pidgey. (Leaf): Now, you gotta beha- Pidgey pecks Leaf again. (Leaf): Why I- Pidgey pecks Leaf for the third time. (Leaf): NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU ANNOYING PIDGEY, STOP PECKING ME, OR I'LL HAVE TO CATCH YOU MYSEL- Pidgey picks Leaf for the fourth time. (Leaf): That's it. Leaf presses the button on the Poké Ball, and tosses it at Pidgey. (Leaf): That should do it. The Poké Ball shakes a few times, and eventually stops, followed by a clicking sound. (Leaf, picking the Poké Ball up): Finally. I caught Pidgey. I think I'll call you...Sir Pecks a Lot. (Dexter): I hate that name. You are terrible at naming. (Leaf, annoyed): Nobody asked you, Pokédex! Leaf continues along the short route, and stares at a sign. (Leaf): Viridian City! That was fast. She notices that a man is up ahead, being questioned by Officer Jenny. (Officer Jenny): Now, do you know why I am having to give you a ticket? (Blue): Lemme guess..I'm so handsome that I distracted yo- Officer Jenny slaps him. (Officer Jenny): No, because you were trying to ride your bicycle inside a house! (Blue): Wait what? That doesn't even make sense! (Officer Jenny): Exactly, so why do it in the first place? (Blue): Because, I'm a famous member of the Kanto region's Elite Four, I can do what I want. (Officer Jenny): Except..avoiding tickets from the law. Bye. Jenny walks away, as Leaf walks up to Blue. (Leaf): You're a member of the Elite Four? (Blue): Yeah. I was originally gonna be the Gym Leader here in Viridian. But, I refused. (Leaf): Who's the Gym Leader here, then? (Blue): Huh? Oh, some chick named Veronica. She's the 6th Kanto Gym Leader. She uses Dark type Pokémon. First in the world. Impressive, huh? (Leaf): Why isn't she the first? It would make my journey a lot less confusing.. (Blue): Kid, I dunno. You wanna head to Pewter City if you want your first badge, though. (Leaf): Whyyyyyy... (Blue): I don't know. Here's a Town Map to help you around. (Leaf): Thanks! There sure are a lot of places in Kanto.. (Blue): Yeah, imagine all the Pokémon that live here. Blue laughs, and rides off on his bike. (Leaf): All the Pokémon..Yeah! Leaf runs into a Pokémon Center. (Chansey): Chansey! Chansey rushes by Leaf, carrying a tray full of Poké Balls. Chansey stops, and hands the tray to Nurse Joy. (Nurse Joy): Thank you, Chansey. (Chansey): Chansey Chansey! (Nurse Joy, looking up): Huh? Well, hi there! I'm Joy! Would you like me to restore your Pokémon to full health? (Leaf): Sure, thanks! Leaf hands Nurse Joy her Poké Balls, and receives them again a minute later. (Nurse Joy): Your Pokémon look raring to go! We hope to see you again! Leaf exits the building, and heads towards Route 2. (Old Man): Stop! I'm drunk!!! (Woman): Those Japanese people keep telling you that. You just haven't had your coffee yet! (Old Man): DARN IT WOMAN, I'M DRUNK. YA HEAR ME? DRUUUNK. Leaf chuckles, and walks into a gate. (Guard): Ello. This is Viridian Forest. (Leaf): Forest? So..there are..b-b-bugs? (Guard): Caterpie and Weedle! Yep. (Leaf): Sooo not good. (Guard): Aw, don't be scared. Have a Repel or two! The Guard hands Leaf 3 Repels. (Adam West): AND SO. TIME SKIP. Walking is boring, guys. A montage of Leaf walking through Viridian Forest begins, and stops right before she enters another gate. Leaf turns around to see a Pikachu following her. (Pikachu): Pika pi? (Leaf): Um..do you wanna come with me? (Pikachu): Pikaaa! Pikachu jumps on Leaf's shoulder, and the two walk into the gate, and walk out onto Route 2. (Leaf): Pewter City! Yeah! Leaf runs into the city, and notices something going on at the Museum. (Leaf): What the..? (Adam West): And so, what is going on over at the Museum? Stay tuned to find out, when the journey continues! Category:Episodes Category:Kanto Reborn Category:Kanto Reborn Episodes Category:Lego Master